Confused
by xoxo-jeanetteluvsalvin-xoxo
Summary: When Jeanette gets hit by a car, she loses all of her memory, and completely changes her image. Now, her and Alvin are falling for each other, but she gets her memory back and gets together with Simon...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I have been EXTREMELY busy with high school starting and all, and I'm new on here...so be easy on me, okay? Um, so anyway...on with the story! **

**Oh, and P.S: It is proven that in the episode "Grounded Chipmunk," that Alvin is infact the oldest because he says, "The only time I've been alone was those 5 minutes that Simon was being born" so, ha! Alvin's older than Simon, Simon's the middle child, or munk, and Theo's the youngest...sorry...just wanted to let you know...**

**Simon: This author doesn't own me or my brothers.**

**Jeanette: She doesn't own me or my sisters, too.**

**Simon: Touché.**

**Alvin: She doesn't own Dave or Miss Miller, either guys.**

**Brittany: This author is sorry for what happened to Jeanette.**

**Theodore: She thought about it...and well, she wrote...er, typed it.**

**Eleanor: She had to add some Alvinette in her story, as she also likes the coupling of Alvin and Jeanette.**

**Alvin: Why wouldn't she like us?**

**Jeanette, Simon, and Brittany: What?**

**Alvin: Heh, heh, heh...read the flippin' story!**

**The story begins...NOW!**

**Chapter 1: The crash**

All 6 of the chipmunks and the chipettes were walking beside their counterparts. Brittany was arguing with Alvin, like always, Eleanor and Theodore were discussing new recipes, and Simon and Jeanette were barely saying anything because Jeanette had a book to her nose and Simon didn't want to interrupt, even though Jeanette said it was alright with her.

They reached the chipettes' house. Well, actually it was Miss Miller's house, but she was nice enough to let all three of them stay there. Brittany said goodbye to Alvin and vice versa, Eleanor said goodnight to Theodore and vice versa, and Simon and Jeanette just smiled and waved to each other. Eleanor and Brittany were about to go inside but noticed Jeanette was sitting on the front porch.

"Jeanette, it's getting later by the minute. You should really come inside before you catch a cold." Eleanor said in a motherly tone.

"Yeah, Jeanette. You don't wanna get sick for your little boyfriend." Brittany said mocking her little sister.

"He's not my boyfriend, and I'll be in as soon as I return my book to the library." Jeanette spoke up quietly.

"But, Jeanette, why don't you do it tomorrow, so that Simon, or someone else, can escort you?" Eleanor asked her older sister.

"It's already overdue, so it won't matter. Just return it tomorrow and they'll say, 'it's no big deal.'" Brittany said.

"But, I need to return it tonight. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Jeanette said while quietly getting up and walking towards the library.

"I hope she'll be okay." Eleanor said with a worried look on her face.

"She'll be fine." Brittany said while they both went inside.

The sun was going down and Jeanette still had her nose in her book. She was walking in the street and noticed someone else walking beside her with their nose in a book also. Even though it was getting dark, she saw he had a pair of black glasses on and a blue sweatshirt. _That's Simon! I wonder where he's going…Well, what are you waiting for? Ask him now!_ Jeanette thought to herself then quietly spoke up and said, "Simon? Is that you?" She was looking at him and now he was looking at her. "Yeah, it's me. Wait, what are you doing out here at this time of night?"

"I'm going to return my book now." Jeanette said while trying to hide her shivers.

"Oh. Well, so am I." Simon said while holding up his book. "I just finished it."

"And what's the verdict? What did you think about it?"

"Well I thought it could've been longer and-" Simon was interrupted by a car horn and then a CRASH! He looked over at Jeanette, who was lying in the middle of the road, soaked with fresh blood on her clothes. He started crying and held her hand while his other hand was calling the ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Who are you? (Jeanette POV)**

I woke up in a hospital bed to find all these people staring at me. There were two girls, three boys, a man, and an old woman. They had red eyes, so I knew they were crying. I don't think they knew I was awake yet, so I spoke up in a loud voice, "What happened?"

They all gave me a tight hug. I thought I was going to get squeezed to death. The one with glasses hugged me tighter than everyone else. When they were finished hugging me, they all sat around me. I had a confused look on my face, a look that says, 'What was that for?'

Finally, the littlest girl with the green dress on, who was a little plump, spoke up, "Jeanette, last night you were hit by a car."

"Yeah, and we were all worried about you. Even Alvin was worried." The girl with the pink on said.

"Yeah, but thank goodness Simon saved you. He called the ambulance and they took you to the hospital." The one with the red shirt on and the yellow 'A' said.

"Yeah, we really missed you, Jean." The littlest boy with the green shirt on, who also was a little plump shyly said.

"Okay, okay. I get it now. You all missed me, yada yada yada. I just have some questions for you. Who is he?" I said pointing at the boy with glasses and a blue shirt on, "And who is this Jeanette everyone is talking about?" By now everyone was looking at each other and then me. I looked at everyone with a confused look again.

"You're Jeanette, Jeanette." The girl with pink on said.

"And, I'm Simon." The boy with glasses and a blue shirt on said.

"Well, then, if I'm Jeanette and you're Simon, then who are they?" I asked, still confused.

"I'm Brittany, your older sister." The one in the pink said while pointing to herself.

"I'm Eleanor, your younger sister." The one with the green dress on said while smiling at me.

"I'm Theodore, I'm friends with Eleanor." The one with the green shirt on said while smiling and blushing.

"I'm Alvin, duh!" The one with the red shirt on with the yellow 'A' on it said while pointing at the 'A.'

"I'm Dave, Alvin, Simon and Theodore's so called 'dad.'" The man said while making quotations around 'dad.'

"I'm Miss Miller, yours, Brittany's, and Eleanor's so called 'mother.'" The old lady said while making quotations around 'mother.'

"And I'm Simon." The one with glasses on and the blue shirt said.

**Later that day:**

"Okay, so Brittany," I said pointing to the girl in the pink, "Eleanor," I said pointing to the girl in the green dress, "Miss Miller and Dave," I said pointing to the man and old woman, "Theodore and Alvin," I said pointing to the boy in green and red, "Simon and I'm Jeanette?" I said pointing to the boy with blue and glasses on and then myself.

"Yes! That's right! After the billionth time you finally get it right!" Brittany said to me.

"Actually we tried 10 times, Brittany." Eleanor said to her.

"Well, boys we gotta get going now." Dave said to the three boys.

"Bye Jeanette," they all said to me.

"Bye, Dave, Theodore, Simon and Alvin…" I said while saying 'Alvin' in a dreamy voice. I think I'm starting to like him. Well, he is cute…Anyway, on with the story!

My sisters and 'mom' stayed with me but 'mom' said it was time to go. I held onto Brittany's arm and said, "Hang on a sec, Britt. I gotta talk to you. Alone."

"Okay, what's up?" she said while sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Okay, you know that Alvin kid?" I asked while blushing at the mention of 'Alvin.'

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, I wanna ask him out. Do ya think you can-"

"Wait, you wanna WHAT?"

"I wanna ask that Alvin kid out."

"But, you barely know him." She said trying to make up an excuse.

"So? I think he's cute."

"You think Alvin is…cute?"

"Yeah."

"You really want to ask him out?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Here's what you need to do…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Out of the Hospital (Alvin's POV)**

It was a chilly day outside. Me and my brothers were at the chipette's house just chillin' and Jeanette was finally out of the hospital, but the doctor's orders were to stay in bed for a week. So, everyone would take turns watching her and playing with her. It was finally my turn.

I walked into her and her sisters' room and she was just lying in bed, reading a book, but she put it down when I walked in the room. She changed her image. She didn't wear her pink glasses anymore. She wore contacts instead, and instead of her usual messy bun, she wore her hair down. She wore a purple tank top with white stripes on it with a blue sweater over it and instead of her purple skirt, she wore skinny jeans. I think I might be starting to like her.

"Sup, Jean?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

"Nothin' much, um, Alvin is it?" she asked patting her bed, apparently wanting me to sit down on it, so I did.

"Yep, it's Alvin. Uh, Jean? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. I have to tell you something too."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, since that day I woke up and I didn't remember anything, I think I might….like you…"

_Oh my God! She…likes me? Well, tell her how YOU feel, man! _"Jean, you really mean it?"

"Uh-huh." she said while she blushed, and she never took her eyes off me.

"I think I might like you…"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." This time I was the one blushing.

**Jeanette's POV**

I leaned in, looking in his eyes waiting for his approval, and he leaned in and…

I REMEMBERED WHO I WAS!

I opened my eyes to find Alvin's lips just inches away from mine. I stopped him by using my hand and putting it on his nose and lips. He opened his eyes and started blushing like crazy.

"Alvin? What in the world do you think you're doing?" I asked him, using a little bit of anger in my voice.

"Well, you said you liked me and I said I liked you and…Wait. Did you get my name right?" he replied.

"Duh, yeah. Who could ever forget you Alvin?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"So…your memory's back, huh?"

"That's what it looks like, Alvin."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Well, it's nothin'"

"Okay, well I'm going to get my normal clothes on so, um, excuse me." I said while pushing him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I love you**

"Hey guys, watcha doin?" Jeanette asked everyone while going down the stairs.

"Nothin' much…Wait a minute…You're back in your old clothes again!" Eleanor said.

"Yeah. I got my memory back when I almost…uh, never mind."

"So…you're the REAL Jeanette?" Brittany asked her little sister.

"Uh-huh."

"Really?" she asked sarcastically.

Jeanette nodded.

"Okay, then. What's our names?"

"Eleanor, Alvin, Theodore, Simon, Miss Miller, Dave, and of course you, Brittany." She said pointing to the right people. "Oh, and if you want more proof, then you have a crush on Al-" Brittany put her hand over Jeanette's mouth.

"Glad to have ya back, sis." Brittany said while hugging her sister. Then Eleanor, Theodore, Alvin, Miss Miller and Dave came and hugged her too. Simon just sat on the couch reading, unaware that she was downstairs.

Alvin came and sat next to him and whispered in his ear. Simon's head perked up and looked at Jeanette, who was surrounded by tons of people hugging her. He made his way over to her and when he did everyone left the room. Alvin and Brittany were making kissing noises and Theodore and Eleanor were as quiet as mice.

Simon and Jeanette were coming closer and closer to each other until they found themselves in a hug. Simon could feel tears on his sweatshirt and Jeanette could feel tears on hers too.

When they released the hug, they just stared into each other's eyes, trying to find the same thing they both wanted: to be loved by each other. Simon took her hands in his and spoke quietly so Alvin and Brittany (who were eavesdropping) couldn't hear them. "I'm glad to have you back, Jeanette."

"It's nice to be back, Simon. Oh, and Simon?"

"Hmm?"

"I, uh, almost kissed someone."

"Whom?"

"Alvin."

"Alvin? Why?"

"It was before I remembered everything. And plus, our lips never touched."

"That's great."

"Why?"

"Cause, I can do this." He leaned in and kissed her, she didn't refuse and kissed him back. During this Alvin and Brittany were making 'ew' noises and Simon and Jeanette stopped. They both looked down at their feet and were blushing and smiling.

"Will you…be my…girlfriend?" Simon said so quietly that neither Alvin or Brittany knew what he said.

"Only if you're my boyfriend." This time they were looking at each other and Jeanette spoke up so Alvin and Brittany could hear. They were still making 'ew' noises, but Eleanor and Theodore pulled their arms into the kitchen.

"Then, I guess I'm your boyfriend."

"I guess that makes me your girlfriend."

"I guess so."

"I love you, Simon."

Simon was surprised to hear her say that but he replied to her, "I love you, too Jeanette."

They both leaned in for a quick kiss then ran into the kitchen to tell everyone the good news.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: It's over!**

When they were done telling everyone, Miss Miller patted Jeanette's head, and Dave did the same to Simon. They both looked at each other and blushed. Eleanor was on her way to get some Toaster Waffles, when Brittany held out her foot and tripped her.

"Look out!" she yelled and landed on top of Theodore, making their lips touch for a second. They got up and were blushing like crazy, and smiling at the ground.

Everyone was all giggly and silly after that and Brittany wanted to speak to Simon alone. So, she took his arm and pulled him outside of the kitchen door.

"What is it?" Simon asked completely confused.

"Listen, I need your advice." Brittany desperately said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. You need MY advice?"

"Yeah." Brittany said shyly while looking at her feet.

"Me? Simon? You need MY advice?"

"Yeah."

"What for?"

"Alvin."

"What about Alvin?"

"Don't you get it? I like him, you idiot!" she yelled while holding onto his shoulders and shaking him, but then noticed that she said it too loud so she covered her mouth.

"Oh, you like him, huh?"

"Duh! I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!"

"I am the smart one!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so! Whoa!" Simon fell forward from leaning in on her and accidentally touched his lips to hers for a little second. At the same time, without knowing, Jeanette saw the little peck and started to cry. She walked over to Simon and quietly said through her sniffs, "It-it's ov-over, S-s-simon."

"But, it's not what it-"

"It's okay, S-s-simon. I-I don't c-care i-if y-you d-d-d-date my s-s-s-sister."

"But I'm not dating her!"

"Save it, Simon. I'd be better off dating Alvin instead of you." She said in a much meaner voice.

"Oh, really! Well, go on why don't ya?"

"Fine then! I will!" she yelled and walked into the kitchen, grabbed Alvin's arm, led him into the living room and kissed him furiously on the lips. Alvin was surprised at her action, but soon found himself kissing her back. They pulled apart from each other and Jeanette looked at Simon with a mean look. Alvin was still in shock after what just happened.

Simon grabbed Brittany and kissed her on the lips. Brittany kissed him back. When they were done, Simon looked at Jeanette who was fuming, and Brittany was looking at Simon in shock.

Jeanette released Alvin and walked into the kitchen. Simon released Brittany and did the same thing. Theodore and Eleanor were watching the four in the living room along with Miss Miller and Dave. They were all looking at each other with confused looks.

**In the Kitchen:**

As soon as they closed the kitchen door, Jeanette kissed Simon. Hard. And it wasn't a short kiss. No, it was a very looooooooooooooooooooooong kiss. Simon kissed her too. She pulled away from him and looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Will ya ever forgive me, Si?"

"Hmmm…let me see. Yes. But, only if you can forgive me."

"I forgive you, Si."

"Then, I forgive you, Jean."

"I love you, Simon."

"I love you too, Jean."

They got back together and dated for 5 more years, until Jeanette got some good news from her doctor. They got married and came back with 3 beautiful girls and 1 boy. They gave them their love and always loved each other.

**Okay...so...what did you think? Personally, I hate it. But, my grandma liked it...I don't...so tell me what you think...please?**


End file.
